dear life
by milkyeyes1
Summary: this is my own story ive been writin for a while hope every one likes it :


Dear diary

Just one more day till summer vacation and I can't wait im going to Kates mum an dads summer house with Jared my lovely boyfriend and my two best friends Kate and Ashley and there boyfriends its sort of a pre graduation party well it's a little early we don't graduate for another two months and im glad that my brother has started to trust him self to let me go any were on my own since mum died he's been there for me and he was getting a bit to much but he's getting there. It's going to be weird leaving him behind but im so glad that I am oh I forgot to say it's the home coming dance in 2 weeks an Kate an Ashley are going shopping for are dresses tomorrow when we go to the summer house an go in to town well im going coz I have to go to school and let the day drag out till we leave ill write soon Peyton xoxo

"Breakfast sis" Paul ask "er no thanks bro im fine ill grab sum thin later" I said "are you already for tonight" he asked "yes I am an kates driving me an Ashley up there" I told him and he just looked at me and for a minute I thought he could tell I was lying to him because he doesn't like the fact that I date guys let alone I have one "ok do you have enough for your dress and food and other stuff" he said "I yes think so" I said "well here's sum more just in case he handed me the money and I said thanks and then I herd a beep. "That must be Kate and Ashley Ill see u in a few days bro love you" I said "buy sis" he said.

"Hi guys" I said "hi girl" Kate said "hay" Ashley said "im so tired I couldn't sleep last night I kept having this dream bout this guy chasing me and I run it to sum other guys arms it was so wired" I told them "ok so u dreamt bout a guy well two guys that aren't your boyfriend well im not surprised wish I could dream bout two lovely guys" Kate said "you have a boyfriend" Ashley told Kate "so dose Peyton and she's the one who's having the weird and wonderful dreams" Kate told Ashley "so I wonder what Jared would say about you dreaming about these guys" Kate told me with a smile on her face "no you don't tell him I don't want him to now thank you" I told her "ok I won't your secret is save with me I promise" she told me "oh you guys are funny" Ashley said to us both "well would you tell mike if you were dreaming bout other guys instead of him" I asked "ok good point I wouldn't" she said "thank you" I said "speaking of guys there waiting for us" Kate said "as we pulled in to are parking place I was happy to see him I really didn't like these dreams I kept having an all I wanted was my guy I got out of the car an walked over to him he met me half way an I throw my arms around him" .

"Wow what's this for" he said "I just missed you that's all" I told him "Peyton I seen you last night" Jared said "I now ok maybe I just wanted a hug" I told him "ok love birds were going to be late if we don't get a move on" mike said "ye ye" I told him we walked to our classes and Jared walked me to my locker I got my books me an Kate walked to class and she was telling me how excited she was about tonight and I saw this guy walking towards us he sort of looked like the guy in my dream then there were two of them I had to blink because I thought I was seeing things they both smiled at me I looked away an carried on walking to class "oh my god" I said "what's up" Kate said "nothing see you in a bit" I said all the way throw class I couldn't stop thinking bout there faces they looked like those guys in my dream but they cant be the guys in my dream it was just a dream I heard the teacher talking so I look to the front of the class an there he was one of the guys he was tall an he had lovely blue eyes and he looked right at me and he just smiled at me just like before in the hall way I just looked away.

"Peyton, you ok Peyton hello" Kate asked "what sorry im ok just thinking" I told her "ok do you want me to walk you to your next class I got a free period" she said "its ok you go do what you got to do and ill meet you at later" I told her "ok see you later" I walked to my next class and I could here sum one walking behind me I turned around an he was behind me he was right in front of me.

" Hi Peyton" he said "how do you now my name" I asked "now that would be telling now wouldn't it" he smiled at me and walked away I froze were I was I couldn't move this guy who I've never met who has just came to this school today new my name or did he here sum one say my name or what if oh pull ur self together girl then I herd another voice I new that voice "Peyton you ok baby you look like you just seen a ghost" Jared said "im fine just feel a bit dizzy that's all im ok" I said "come on ill walk you to your class" he said "ok thanks ill see you at lunch" I kissed him an walked in to class I just tried to do my work and not think about it then I jumped when the bell rang I seen Jared at the door of the cafeteria "hi babe" I said "hi Hun shud we get sum lunch" he said "ye sure ok" I told him "hi girl cum sit eat wit us" Kate said "so who's driven who up to the house tonight" Ashley said "well us girls can drive up together an you guys can follow" Kate said "ok that sounds like a plan because you girls need the whole back of the car for Ashley's make up and her shoes" he said laughing "you cheeky little im going to kill you" she said slapping him on the head I laughed I turn an looked for Jared and I saw him well I saw them both he looked at me again I looked away "you ok Peyton" mike asked "erm ye im fine I got to get some air" I said "ok do you want me to get Jared for you" mike asked "no its ok ill be back in a minute" I said I walked in to the parking lot I lent against Jared's car and put my head in to my hands I heard some one coming so I looked I froze it was him "all alone" he said "why are you stroking me" I said "because its fun watching you freak out when im near you" he said "what do you want I don't even now who you are" I said "oh I think you do you dream about us almost every night" he said "but how are you real if your in my dreams" I asked "all in good time" he said then the other guy came behind him "what are you doing now cousin" he said "were just talking" he said "well leave her alone now she had to much of you all ready" he said "who are you" I asked "im Alex and this is my cousin Leon he likes pretty girls and he's took a shine to you" Alex said "im not I like her" Leon said "ok you guys are weird im leaving" I said "ill be seeing you" Leon said I walked back in to my friends "how you feel now Hun" Ashley said "im fine" I said "hay babe you feel better" Jared asked "ye fine so what we doing tonight" I said "well the girls are going in one car and the guys in another and we meet there" mike said "ok that sound like a plan" I said the bell went for the last period and I sat in class I couldn't wait to leave but I couldn't stop thinking about what Leon said I just wanted to forget I was glad when the bell went for the end of the day I was going away for a whole weekend I was glad to be going I was the last one to leave as I walked to the door he was standing there Leon.

"what are you doing" I said "I came to see you before you leave" Leon said "look I don't now you and you don't now me so leave me alone" I said "I cant" he said he walked right up to me I couldn't move "Leon will you leave her alone" Alex said "don't you understand I cant stop Alex she is" Alex cut him of "don't finish that sentence just leave her alone come on Peyton ill walk you to your car" Alex said "ok" I walked towards him and Leon grabbed my arm "ill be seeing you can count on that" he said he let go Alex grabbed my hand and pulled my out the room "im sorry about him he can be little difficult some times" Alex said "why is he stroking me I have now idea who you guys are and he won't leave me alone" I said "as I said before he likes pretty girls he likes to play mind games" he said "but im not the only girl in the school so why doesn't he take to sum one else" I said "I don't now you would have to ask him" Alex said "no thanks I want him to stay away from me far away" I said "ok he will I promise" Alex said "ok I have to go meet my friends but erm thanks ill see you Monday" I said "ok" Alex said I walked over to Ashley and Kate "hi girl were have you been" Ashley said "oh I was talking to a friend in my class were are the guys" I said "there coming they went to get Jared's car then were of" Kate said "ok that's great I cant wait" I said I looked around to see if Alex had gone but he was there with Leon they were talking they kept looking at me "Peyton hello Peyton" Kate said "sorry" I said "lets go" Ashley said "hi baby you ready to go" Jared said "ye lets go" I said "ok ill see you up there" and he kissed me I got in the car I took one look back and they were gone "can you believe we are staying with our boyfriends for the whole weekend it going to be so cool am I right" Ashley said "ye your right its going to be fun what you think Peyton" Kate said "what" I said "what do you think bout spending time with Jared" Kate said "erm ye great" I said "are you ok Peyton you look spaced" Ashley said "ye im just tired sorry" I said then my phone vibrated I got a txt must be of Jared I thought but it wasn't from him "I cant wait to see you tonight" it said it was from him how did he have my number how did he get it I thought I was starting to get tired we still had half an hour or so to go so I rested my head against the seat and closed my eyes then I sore him "what are you doing here Leon I told you to stay away from me that includes my dreams" I said "well I told you that I cant leave you alone you are so tempting and I need you I want to hold you" he said "I don't think so why are you stroking me your every were why" I said

" because he thinks he likes you its all a game to get any girl he likes but that doesn't work" Alex said "ok well I have a boyfriend and im happy" I said "well I can arrange for that to end" Leon said "what you stay away from him" I said "he won't do a thing I promised you" Alex said "right and you think you can stop me well we will see" he came right up close to me again "I wont you and if I have to I will take you from him one way or another" he said I slapped him across the face I heard a growl or something come from him and I screamed Alex grabbed me and pulled me behind him and he tried to hold his cousin back "im going to hunt him down and tear him apart and when I get to you im going to make sure you never forget me" I saw his eyes they were black my eyes flow open I couldn't breath I got my breath back a bit I felt sick "Peyton are you ok" Kate "stop the car" I said "what Peyton what's wrong" Ashley said "just stop the car please stop the car" I said Kate stopped then I got out as quick as I could and I throw up I sat on the floor and put my head between my legs I hard car pull up and I heard voices I felt really dizzy I couldn't pull my head up "Peyton baby are you ok" Jared said "is she ok your worrying us Peyton talk to us please" Kate said "im fine I just don't feel to good that's all ill be ok in a minute" I said "ok sweetie" Jared said "is she going to be ok" Ashley said "I think so lets just give her a minute" Jared said "she's been weird all day I hope she's not coming down with something she been excited bout going away for months" Kate said "ye totally but if she's sick then there's not much we can do except look after her" Ashley said "well lets go see if she's ok or were never going to get there" mike said "ok cool ill ask her" Sam said "no ill do it" Jared said "ok dude hurry up im hungry" Sam said "oh my god you're a jerk" Kate said "what" Sam said "ok ill go get her babe are you ok to get up every ones worried" Jared said "ok im fine lets go but erm could you ride with us the rest of the way" I asked "ye sure I can do that" he said "erm guys im going to ride with the girls the rest of the way" jarred said "ok come on lets go before Sam go crazy coz he's hungry" Kate said "guys are asses sorry Jared but you guys are big time im glad mike isn't like that" Ashley said "well im sorry Sam isn't so perfect" Kate said "guys don't fight please were trying to have a good time" I said the rest of the way there I held on to Jared because I couldn't stop thinking bout what Leon said I now it was only a dream but I wasn't sure any more not after them being in the school and him knowing who I was and I was really scared I new that Alex promised to keep his cousin away from us but for how long and what was he capable of would he really kill Jared just to get to me I couldn't bare to think bout it. "were here thank god" Kate said "let the fun begin" Ashley said "im going to get my bag ill get yours" Jared said "ok thanks this place is more beautiful then I remember" I said "ye totally" Ashley said "come on lets go see our rooms" Kate said when I got to my room it was amazing a big four poster bed a balcony and I looked out the window a big pool. "wow how cool is this room" Jared said "I now it great" I said "you can say that again" he said "hay guys lets go eat" Sam said "ok were coming" Jared said I didn't think bout Alex or Leon the whole night when we got back from dinner I wanted to go to sleep I was still tired "you misses are not going to bed you are going to go put your swimsuit on and come for a swim with us" Kate said so I went and got changed I went to wash my face I felt hot an sticky I swilled my face dried it and as I looked in the mirror I saw Leon "I told you I will come for you" I jumped an turned around and there was now one there I looked back at the mirror and he wasn't there im going crazy I said out loud i went down to the others I was starting to enjoy my self we were all just sitting talking and swimming "ok you guys im going to bed its late and im tired" I said "do you want me to come with" Jared asked "no you stay ill see you when you come up night guys" I said "night" they all said "do you think she's ok I mean she's been really wired all day" Ashley said "ye she just tired and excited all at once she'll be fine in the morning you watch" Kate said "ye she should be" Jared said "oh well and if not well she can stay home" Sam said "will you leave her alone why are you being a jerk" Ashley said "ye dude why you being like that towards her" Jared said "oh come on im joking dude" Sam said "well stop or you can go home" Ashley said "ye dude play nice" mike said when I got up stairs I walked in to my room I turned the light on I jumped some one touched me I turned around "Alex you scared me why are you in my room" I asked "I wanted to see if you were ok" he said "what if Jared comes up" I said "he won't there all talking down there you can see him there" he said "oh ye right I forgot you can see the pool from up here" I said "I now you had that dream earlier today an I now you now it was real" he said I just looked at him "so it was real but how" I said "that doesn't matter yet but what matters is that im going to protect you and your friends until he gets over obsessing over you" he said "but what if he doesn't" I asked "well cross that bridge when it comes to It" Alex said "but why you helping me" I said "because I don't like him playing mind games on innocent girls for fun" he said "this is so much to take in right now" I said "I now and I promise I will tell you everything soon but I have to go your boyfriends coming" he came over to me and hugged me I hugged him back "I will keep you safe I promise" he said then he was gone I sat on the bed trying to pull my self together "I thought you would be asleep by now baby" jarred said "I was just bout to go get dressed sorry I was thinking" I said when we got into bed I didn't want to sleep I couldn't bare to think what he was going to do this time but I couldn't help it my eyes stared to get heavy I pulled Jared's arm over me so he was cuddling me I saw Alex I ran to him "what are you doing here" I asked "I told you I would keep you safe even in your dreams" he said "well well look at you two don't you look cosy together but cousin I seen her first now move out my way" Leon said I jumped towards Alex he had hold of me. "No Leon you're not doing this to her not like the others she deserves better then that so stop this" Alex said "I can't do that cousin you no I cant stop" Leon said "well try she doesn't need this life" Alex said "maybe she dose have you asked her" Leon said "she knows noting she doesn't need to now" Alex said "need to no what" I asked "nothing" Alex said "to now who we are" Leon said "what are you talking about" I said "it doesn't matter" Alex said "are you ready to give your self to me or you still playing hard to get" Leon said "go to hell" I said "oh well I tried" he pulled a knife from his pocket I gripped alexs arm harder I thought this is it he's going to kill me then I saw my bed with Jared in it he walked to the bed and he lent over him and put the knife to his throat I screamed his name my eyes flow open "Peyton baby what's wrong" Jared said I just looked at him throw my arms around him and bust in to tears "are you guys ok I heard a scream" Kate said "ye think she had a bad dream" Jared said "im sorry Kate im fine go back to bed" I said "ok ill see you in the morning" Kate said "are you ok you look terrified" Jared said "ye im sorry just a stupid dream go back to sleep im just going to get some air" I said "ok don't be to long" he said "ok" I said I walked down stairs to the garden I wanted this to stop I really did but I new he wouldn't stop I sat down on the bench waiting to see if Alex would come "hay" he said "I wondered how long it would take" I said "im sorry I didn't now he was" I cut him of "I don't care I want this to stop I want you both to stay out of my head and my life I no what your trying to do for me bout I cant deal with it having to worry if im going to be ok or if im going to wake up" he sat down next to me and put his arm around me I didn't move or push him away I wanted him to do this an I think he new I wanted him to "I will try every thing to keep him away from you I won't let him hurt you" he told me I looked up at him I lent in to him and he did the same "well well I think you to are starting to like each other aw how sweet you make me want to pull my eyes out the sockets well we cant have that your mine" he said "im no ones except Jared's you now the guy I go out with the one your trying to hurt" I said "oh yes him im still going to get rid of him one way or another I don't have to kill him" Leon said "Leon stop this why don't you go find you self a nice red head to play with and leave Peyton alone" Alex said "oh shut up cousin just because you have a thing for her like you do with every girl I go after maybe she should be scare of you more then me" Leon said "well she doesn't need to now that dose she" Alex said "oh I think she dose" Leon said I just looked at them both "do you now what both of you just stay away from me and stay out of my head Leon" I said "ill try" he said I walked back to the house I turned round and they were gone I got back in to bed he didn't come in to my dream the rest of the night did he listen to me or is this another mind game I didn't care as long as I got some sleep I hoped.


End file.
